


Locked In

by needles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri Sleepover Bash on Tumblr, Challenge 2 - write a 200 word story in 20 mins without using backspace - prompt - '3 am Grocery Store Lock in Buddies'</p>
<p>What it says on the tin, short, mildly fluffy and not much room for plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the first bit of writing I've posted anywhere in almost 5 years.

"First your watch and now your phone dies? Don't you check anything Jaeger?"

"Sorry."

They checked, every door was securely locked and only Erwin had keys. "I told you to hurry in that stockroom," Levi muttered in frustration.

"Erwin should have checked we were still here." Eren protested.

"Yeah well he was all fired up for his 'hot date' his brain was in his pants all day."

"What if we'd had hot dates?"

Levi snorted, "Fat chance. Did you?"

Eren pouted adorably, "No, but that's not the point."

"Would you like one?"

"EH?" A bright flush covered his face.

"Sorry just kidding," He grabbed a sandwich and tossed one to Eren, "at least we won't starve."

Levi sat down his back to the wall, Eren joined him and they ate. Eren shivered a little, "Cold." 

"Come closer we'll keep warmer together," Levi patted the space beside him and Eren moved, leaning his head in. "I'm glad you're here Levi, it'd be scary else."

Levi slung an arm round him, "Me too kid."

"Levi, did you mean it?"

"What?"

"The date."

"You'd be interested?"

Eren smiled, "Yeah, I really like you."

Levi gave him a squeeze, "Then it's a date."


End file.
